Envers et contre tous
by lolalova45
Summary: les années lycée. que de bon souvenirs. enfin pas que il y a les coups durs, les coups bas, les coups de blues mais aussi les coups de foudre...se situe avant Family Portrait
1. Chapter 1

et voilà ma nouvelle fiction. en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

MAISON DES GUILBERT, MYSTIC FALLS

-donc si je comprends bien, vous avez deux demi frères, qui reviennent d'Italie. et qui vont vivre avec vous? fit Tatia à ses cousines

-ouai c'est ça, et ils viennent au lycée avec nous si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Eléna

- et l'aînée va devenir votre tuteur, parce qu'il a 18 ans?

-oui, mais laisse tomber Tatia, se sont tes cousins je te rappel.

-laisse je l'imagine bien draguer Damon, rigola Katherina

-au mon Dieun ça serait vraiment drôle, répondit sa jumelle

-et pourquoi ça?

-tu n'as définitivement pas le profil pour lui plaire!

-ça, je confirme, fit Jérémie, le choc que j'ai eu la dernière fois qu'on les a vu..., il aurais pu nous le dire avant...

MANOIR MIKEALSON

-attends tu veux rire, fit Kol à son frère, ton meilleur ami vient aussi vivre dans cette ville?

-ouai, répondit Klaus, ses demi soeurs et son demi frère vivent ici, et vu qu'ils ont récemment perdu leur parents il doit veiller sur eux.

-et vous comptez faire les même folies qu'en Europe?

-on va peut être éviter de se faire remarquer?

-ouai, parce que je pense que l'Angleterre et l'Italie vont se souvenir de vous, rigola Elijah

-ouai, Monsieur le futur professeur, tu part quand pour la fac?

-presser de se débarrasser de moi?

-du tout, juste je dois aller chercher Damon et Stefan à l'aéroport, j'aurais pu te déposer, au passage.

-alors allons y, je dis juste au revoir à maman.

MAISON GUILBERT, QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD

-DAMON! STEFAN!

-hey les jeunes! fit Damon, ça va?

-on fait aller..., dit à ton ami de rentrer grand frère, on ne mord pas. répondit Eléna


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Monsieur Saltzman, bienvenue à Mystic High. j'espère que vous vous y plairez

-je l'espère aussi,Monsieur le principal.

-bien voici votre emploi du temps, et les clefs de votre salle.

-Merci

-bien, je vous raccompagne, j'ai pas mal de nouveau élève cette année, je dois les recevoir, avant le début des cours.

en sortant du bureau, Alaric Saltzman, remarqua cinq personnes dans le secrétariat. A droite il y avait une grande blonde entre un jeune homme brun et un autre châtain, au vu de leur ressemblance, Alaric se douta qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Sur sa gauche, il vit un jeune homme au reflet cuivré et aux yeux verts à côté de lui, il vit des yeux océans dans lesquels il se noya...

-Messieurs Salvatore, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît

ainsi donc, ils étaient Italiens, pensa Alaric, mon Dieu, voilà qu'il était intéressé par un étudiant... l'année allez être longue, ce dit il en se dirigeant vers sa classe

-Donc vous venez d'Italie et vous êtes en famille avec les Guilbert?

-oui Monsieur, ce sont nous soeurs et frère. répondit Damon sans aucun accent, ce qui surprit le principal, on a fait nos études à Londres.

-bien parfait Messieurs, voici vos emplois du temps, j'espère que votre année se passera bien, venait me voir au moindre problème.

-bien Monsieur, bonne journée, fit Stefan en sortant du bureau.

-Messieurs et mademoiselle Mikealson, appela la voie du principal, Klaus sourit à Damon au passage.

-Damon, s'il te plaît ne t'attire pas d'ennuis.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça p'tit frère?

-j'ai vu ton regard sur le prof, tout à l'heure, pense aux jumelles et à Jérémie, je ne pense pas qu'un scandale leur feraient du bien...

-si je reste discret, je pense que ça pourrait le faire... allez viens Monsieur le stressé on va rejoindre la jeunesse avant le début des cours, parait que l'on a une cousine ici...

-Damon, c'est moi ou je vois triple?

-Hey, Damon, Stef venez que je vous présente tout le monde, fit Eléna, alors voilà notre cousine Tatia, Matt, Caroline et Bonnie nos meilleurs amis. donc voilà nos frangins qui viennent d'Italie qui ont fait leurs études en Angleterre et qui vont devoir nous supporter à partir de maintenant

-calme toi frangine, respire un peu. à tiens voilà le plus beau!

-Damon, je ne suis pas de se bord là mon pote! fit Klaus en se rapprochant du groupe avec Kol et Rébékah à ses côtés.

-Klaus, fit Eléna, ravis de te revoir tu fais les présentations?

-tout ce que tu veux Belle Eléna, fit Klaus charmeur, alors voici Kol et Rébékah, mon frère et ma soeur. et toi, qui sont ces charmantes demoiselles?

-Alors voici Caroline Forbes, la fille du shérif, et Bonnie Bennett la copine de Jérémie, Tatia notre cousine, et puisque tu l'as demandé voici Matt Donnovan, finit ironiquement Eléna. Rébékah tu es dans notre année?

-oui, ravis de vous rencontrer. répondit la blonde

- nous de même, fit Caroline, bon nous devrions y aller,je dois voir Tyler avant les cours.

le groupe comprenant les jumelles et leurs amis se dirigea vers leur cours laissant leurs aînés ensemble avec Jérémie.

-Qui est Tyler? demanda Klaus

-le copain de Caroline, répondit Jérémie, bon je vous laisse, on se retrouve pour déjeuner les frangins? vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, finit il en regardant les Mikealson.

-à ce midi p'tit frère, fit Damon

- alors on a quoi comme cours?

-Histoire, et on devrait se dépêcher si on veut arriver à l'heure, répondit Stefan.

-au fait les gars, vous êtes sure que Tatia n'est pas votre soeur aussi? demanda Kol, c'est dingue comment elles se ressemblent toutes les trois.

- bien Messieurs entrer en cours s'il vous plaît, fit la voie du professeur, à moins bien sur que votre conversation soit plus importante

-mais rien n'est plus important que le savoir, fit Damon en reconnaissant l'homme qui était dans le bureau du Principal.

-pas d'insolence Monsieur?

-Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Monsieur, fit il avec un sourire charmeur

-en classe, bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer, je m'appelle Alaric Saltzman, et je suis votre professeur d'histoire pour cette année...

CAFETERIA

-alors comment été votre matinée? demanda Katherina à ses frères

-parfait, fit ironiquement Stefan, Damon à déjà une retenue avec notre prof d'Histoire...

-pardon? Demanda Jérémie, mais il a fait quoi pour ça?

- il a dragué le prof, répondit Klaus en éclatant de rire avec Kol

- mon Dieu, ce mec m'exaspère, fit Eléna en se tapant la tête sur la table.

-un problème p'tite soeur? demanda la voie de Damon

- tu as vraiment dragué ton prof d'histoire?

-si je réponds oui, tu me fais quoi?

-je vais te tuer! dit elle en se levant

La tablée éclata de rire en voyant Damon partir en courant suivit par Eléna

-ils sont toujours comme ça quand ils sont ensemble, fit Jérémie, ça part toujours en vrille...

-il a vraiment dragué le prof? demanda Katherina

-ouai, d'ailleurs c'est moi ou bien ce cher Monsieur Saltzman n'était pas si insensible que ça? demanda Klaus

- je pense que tu as raison, fit Stefan, hey vous allez ou? demanda t il en voyant Katherina, Jérémie et Caroline se lever

-il faut qu'on récupère Eléna et on va à la chorale du lycée, répondit Caroline

- tu chantes? fit il à son frère

- et je joue de la batterie aussi, Eléné et Katherina nous font profiter de leur talent au piano et à la guitare, tandis que Miss Forbes nous profiter de ses talents de cheerleaders pour mettre en scène nos numéros pour les concours... tu devrais venir Stef, et Damon quand il aura réussis à se libérer, fit il en voyant son frère aîné manquer de tomber alors que Eléna lui sautait dessus.

-ouai, je vais me joindre à vous, je pense que ce grand dadais pourra se débrouiller tout seul pour venir à bout de notre soeur sans mon aide..

-okay, vous vous joignez à nous? demanda t il au Mikealson

-désolé, les sélections de foot ont lieu dans dix minutes, fit Kol,

- moi je veux bien venir, répondit Rébékah

-alors on est partit, fit la voie de Eléna.

-et ben on a cru que tu allais mourir sous les coups de la méchante Eléna, fit Klaus à son meilleur ami en rigolant.

-allez, on y va, fit Jérémie on se voit ce soir, et pitié Damon, ne drague pas d'autre prof

-vous êtes méchant avec moi, répondit Damon boudeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-votre frère est vraiment crétin, fit Tatia en essorant son haut

-en même temps, tu l'as insulté Tatia. dire que l'homosexualité est une maladie n'est pas forcement intelligent, surtout devant un homo. fit froidement Jérémie

-c'est pas une raison pour me renverser le pichet d'eau sur la tête!

-estime toi heureuse que se soit lui qui est réagit! moi je te l'aurais balancé dans la tête, peut être que cela t'aurait remis les idées en place, fit Eléna qui était vraiment en colère contre sa cousine. on peut savoir pourquoi tu as réagis ainsi?

-mais parce que c'est dégoûtant!

-écoute moi bien Tatia Petrova, parce que je ne me répéterais pas. ne t'avise pas de nous adresser la parole tant que tu tiendras ce genre discours sur notre frère. fit froidement Katherina, maintenant casse toi de mon chemin!

-vous allez le regretter bande de losers sans moi vous êtes rien!

-casse toi, salope, fit la voie de Caroline. comment peux tu croire un seul instant être indispensable à quelqu'un? les mecs ne voient en toi qu'un trou et les filles te trouvent superficielle! je pense que c'est plutôt sans nous que tu n'es rien! alors maintenant casse toi avant que je te botte le cul!

-pauvre petite Caroline, si tu savais ce que je sais sur Tyler tu ferais moins la fière... dit Tatia avant de s'éloigner du groupe.

-pauvre fille, fit Bonnie, comment va Damon?

- je sais pas Stefan est avec lui... répondit Jérémie, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi méchante...

-je vais la tuer si jamais elle recommence... dit Katherina

-on va devoir aller au répet, on demandera à Stef comment il va, fit Eléna

SALLE DE CHORALE

-...famille. ne fait pas attention, okay? reste avec nous tu verras ça te changera les idées...

-ouai...

-okay tout le monde on reprend notre numéro, fit énergiquement Caroline. Jérémie à la batterie, Stefan au synthé, Eléna, Katherina, en place, tiens Damon voilà la partition comme ça tu pourras suivre.

**When the days are cold**  
**And the cards all fold**  
**And the saints we see**  
**Are all made of gold**

**When your dreams all fail**  
**And the ones we hail**  
**Are the worst of all**  
**And the blood's run stale**

**I wanna hide the truth**  
**I wanna shelter you**  
**But with the beast inside**  
**There's nowhere we can hide**

**No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

Damon se joignit au cœur

**When the curtain's call**  
**Is the last of all**  
**When the lights fade out**  
**All the sinners crawl**

**So they dug your grave**  
**And the masquerade**  
**Will come calling out**  
**At the mess you made**

**Don't wanna let you down**  
**But I am hell bound**  
**Though this is all for you**  
**Don't wanna hide the truth**

**No matter what we breed**  
**We still are made of greed**  
**This is my kingdom come**  
**This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

**They say it's what you make**  
**I say it's up to fate**  
**It's woven in my soul**  
**I need to let you go**

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**  
**I wanna save their light**  
**I can't escape this now**  
**Unless you show me how**

**When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**Don't get too close**  
**It's dark inside**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

-c'est dingue les voies que vous avez dans cette famille, fit Rébékah à ses amis, vous n'avez jamais pensé à monter un groupe? vous jouez tous d'un instrument, et vous chantez tous très bien ce serait top, non?

-on va se contenter de reprises pour l'instant, fit Damon, bon je dois vous laisser j'ai encore une retenue...

-tu as encore dragué ton prof?

-non bavardage... avec Klaus... bon okay je parlais du prof mais bon il est trop canon, dit il rêveusement, c'est l'homme de ma vie!

-Monsieur Salvatore, ravis de vous plaire, mais vous êtes en retard pour votre retenue. fit la voie d'Alaric derrière Damon

-excusez le Monsieur, il a eu une rude journée, j'aurais une question? dit Eléna

-je vous écoute mademoiselle Guilbert.

- combien d'heure de retenue pour propos homophobes?

- normalement c'est l'exclusion pour une semaine, quelqu'un vous a insulté Monsieur Salvatore?

-oui, ma cousine...

-Mademoiselle Petrova?

-ouai...

-bien j'annule votre retenue, je vais voir le principal pour lui en parler.

-merci Monsieur Saltzman, fit Katherina

BUREAU DU PRINCIPAL

-comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire, vous savez que si Monsieur Salvatore le voulait il pourrait porter plainte contre votre lycée?

-vous n'avez pas compris, je pense que vous vous trompez, mademoiselle Petrova ne ferait jamais une chose pareil. Je doute qu'elle puisse tenir des propos homophobes, surtout vis à vis de son cousin.

-alors selon vous, la famille Guilbert sont des menteurs, ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Forbes et Bennett?

-oui.

- et bien, je pense que nous en avons finis... mais je ne pense pas que votre comportement soit celui d'un principal! finit Alaric en sortant du bureau d'un pas rageur.

PARKING

-comment ça il ne va rien faire? demanda Klaus, des propos homophobes ne peuvent rester impunis surtout dans un établissement scolaire! qui t'as insulté?

-laisse tomber mon pote, c'est pas la première fois et se ne sera pas la dernière que je me fais insulter sur ça... je rentre. on se voit plus tard... fit il en s'éloignant

-désolé mais il semblerait que le principal soit d'accord avec les propos tenus... dit Alaric

-vous inquiétez pas, fit Caroline, je pense que ma mère pourra nous renseigner sur comment faire pour régler le problème. bon je vous laisse je dois rejoindre les cheerleaders...

-Les filles dites à votre frère, que je vous invite pour les week end, quand je dis vous c'est toute votre famille. dit Klaus en montant dans sa voiture.

-vous savez quoi? je pense que Rébékah a raison on devrait monter un groupe, fit Katherina, on a rien à perdre, et puis on pourrait se venger en chanson...beaucoup plus drôle...

-je pense que se serait une bonne idée... répondit sa soeur

-on pourrait poster une reprise sur le net pour voir ce qu'en penserait les gens? fit Stefan

-hey, ça c'est une bonne idée! bon allons retrouver notre grand frère avant qu'il ne finisse totalement ivre, je ne veux plus gérer ses gueule de bois, surtout si on doit passer le week end chez les Mikealson... dit Eléna


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

- alors soit j'ai trop bu soit pas assez, fit Damon, vous voulez former un groupe de musique et qu'on se fasse connaître sur le net? j'ai tout bon?

-oui, alors tu en penses quoi? on pourrait écrire nos propres textes, et y mettre tous ce que l'on ressent! fit Eléna complètement excitée par l'idée

-okay j'ai définitivement pas assez bu...

-allez frangin, dit Stefan ça pourrait être drôle et puis qu'est ce qu'on a perdre?

-alors juste une chanson, et si ça ne fonctionne pas vous oubliez cette idée plus que stupide!

-YES! firent les deux frères et les jumelles

-au fait on passe le week end chez les Mikealson, fit Katherina à son frère

-cool en plus un de leur frère aîné sera là! j'adore l'embêter...

- pauvre Elijah je crois qu'il ne c'est toujours pas remit du dernier tours que vous lui avez fait... au fait tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment vous avez fait pour teindre tous ses vêtements en jaune fluo sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte? demanda Stefan

-alors la secret défense p'tit frère, je ne voudrais pas avoir droit au même coup de votre part!

-t'inquiète pas Stef, on en a quelques un en réserve qui risque de le surprendre! rigola Jérémie

-je suis un incompris! fit Damon en grand comédien, malmené par ma propre famille!

-mon Dieu, mais comment as tu fait pour le supporter pendant toutes ces années Stefan? tu doit être un saint! dit Katherina

-ouai ben on parlera de ma canonisation plus tard, on est doit être chez les Mikealson pour sept heures... répondit Stefan

-et il est quelle heure?

-moins cinq...

-ah oui c'est problématique, rigola Jérémie

-bon j'appelle Klaussy, et je lui dit qu'on arrive... fit Damon

-Klaussy? il sait que tu l'appelles comme ça? demande Eléna

- euh non,mais si tu lui répètes je nierais tout en bloque!

-aha j'ai un moyen de pression sur toi! tu es sous mon pouvoir, dit elle d'un air sadique

-dite, on les laisse jamais sans surveillance ces deux là ou on va avoir droit à un remake de je ne sais quel film ou un psychopathe veut contrôler le monde... sauf qu'on aura deux psychopathes... fit Stefan en secouant la tête désespéré, bon allez en route...

-mauvaise troupe, finirent Damon et Eléna en coeur

-promis on les garde sous surveillance, fit Jérémie.

MANOIR MIKEALSON

-ah vous voilà, fit Klaus, venez mesdemoiselles et toi aussi Jérémie que je vous présente à ma mère.

-on arrive...

-alors, maman voici Eléna et Katherina les soeurs de Damon et voici Jérémie son jeune frère

-ravis de vous rencontrer Madame Mikealson, firent poliment les Guilbert

-NIKLAUS MIKEALSON! cria une voie depuis l'étage

-qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait? demanda Esther

-euh j'ai remplacé les livres de sa bibliothèque par une littérature plus euh... comment dire...

-nan tu n'as pas osez? rigola Damon

-ben si...

-dis moi Klaus, ça t'amuses de remplacer mes livres par ce genre de revues? demanda Elijah en arrivant dans le salon sans remarquer qu'il n'y avez pas que sa famille

-okay je plaide coupable pour le choix des revues, fit Damon

-dites tous les deux vous n'auriez personne d'autre à faire chier?

-ben Bekah a manqué de me tuer, Finn ne vit plus ici, et je ne veux même pas penser au carnage que ferait Kol si jamais je m'aventurais à lui faire se genre de coup bas... fit Klaus

-quant à moi, je subis la même chose à chez moi...

-si tu as besoin d'aide pour une vengeance on peut t'aider, firent les jumelles en coeur en regardant d'un air sadique Klaus et Damon, au fait moi c'est Katherina et voici Eléna, et le brun timide c'est notre petit frère Jérémie.

- enchanté, je suis Elijah l'un des frères aînés de Klaus, et je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aide face à ces deux calamités.

-et bien Elijah, j'ai quelques idées qui pourraient les calmer pendant un moment, fit Katherina sadiquement

-oh non, fit Damon, Klaus mon pote on est dans la merde. Face à mes soeurs nous sommes des amateurs, elles ne reculent devant rien quand il s'agit de mauvais coups! il va falloir être très inventif.

- ni compte pas Damon, dit Eléna, n'oublis pas notre conversation de tout à l'heure...

-je savais bien que j'allais le regretter... ma vengeance sera terrible Eléna, tu vas regretter de m'avoir menacé!

-bouh j'ai peur...

-et bien, fit Esther, je vois que vous vous adorez. on croirait entendre mes enfants quand ils sont tous réunis...

-vous nous avez percé à jour Madame Mikealson, répondit Jérémie

-bien jeunes gens passons à table, Klaus va chercher ton frère et ta soeur

-okay, venez avec moi les filles que je vous montre la ou vous allez dormir.

CHAMBRE DE REBEKAH,

-donc tu en pinces pour notre cher Matt? demanda Katherina

-ben, il faut admettre qu'il a du charme, et toi c'était quoi ce regard que tu as lancé à mon frère?

-lequel de tes frères?

-et bien je dirais que toi tu trouves Elijah à ton goût tandis que notre chère Eléna doit rêver de Kol, vraiment vous êtes pas discrète.

-et bien, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton plaisirs Békah, mais Kol à déjà eu au moins deux copines cette semaine, alors excuse moi de refuser d'être un numéro sur une liste, fit Eléna. bon sur un autre sujet, on a repensé à ton idée de groupe, et on a décider de se lancer!

-super, alors vous avez commencé à écrire?

-on va d'abord tenter avec une reprise sur le net pour voir le résultat et après on verra.

-ah je suis trop contente! vous penserez à moi quand vous gagnerez des récompenses?

-mais bien sure Békah, et toi tu nous inviteras à ton mariage avec Matt? rigola Katherina

CHAMBRE DE kLAUS

-je m'ennui, fit Damon, on pourrait pas allez embêter les filles?

-aurais tu des tendances suicidaires? demanda Stefan, entre Rébékah et nos soeurs moi je dis c'est une très mauvaise idée

-moi je vote pour, fit Klaus, Jérémie c'est à toi de nous départager?

-rien que pour vous voire vous faire botter le cul je vote pour, mais ne comptez pas sure moi pour vous aider!

-bande de trouillard! dit Kol en entrant dans la chambre de son frère, moi je veux bien vous aider!

-okay, j'appelle les pompes funèbres, on va avoir trois cadavres ce soir... fit Stefan

-roh allez vos soeurs doivent peser 40kg toutes mouillées, qu'est ce qu'on risque?

-tu ne devrais pas les sous estimer Kol, Damon l'a fait une fois, je pense qu'il le regrette encore... dit Jérémie

-on pourrait tout simplement leur proposer un jeu, fit Stefan

-super idée, avec beaucoup d'alcool! dit Kol

-mon pauvre tu ne connais vraiment pas nos soeurs...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-vous voulez jouer à un jeu d'alcool? avec nous? demanda Eléna surprise, dis Damon, tu ne te souviens pas de se qui c'est passé la dernière fois que tu nous a sous estimer?

-ben pour ma défense je ne voulais pas jouer avec vous mais plutôt vous embêter... c'est Kol qui a proposé un jeu...

-vraiment? fit Kathérina, et vous deux ça vous fait rire, demanda t elle à ses deux autres frères

-ben on les a prévenu mais rien à faire, alors... répondit Stefan

-okay, on relève le défis! quel jeu Kol?

-hum... "je n'ai jamais" vous connaissez?

-on y joue depuis pas mal d'année. répondit Eléna, qui commence?

-honneur aux dames, fit Klaus

-okay, alors je n'ai jamais couru nue dans les rues de Londres, dit Eléna en souriant

Damon et Klaus, burent une gorgée.

-je n'ai jamais déclaré mon amour éternel à ma meilleure amie dans le micro de l'école, fit Damon

Eléna et Katherina burent à leurs tours.

-Laquelle? demanda Klaus

- ben moi à Care et Kathe à Bonnie. pour notre défense c'était un paris... qui nous à valu pas mal d'heures de retenue

-à moi, fit Békah, je n'ai jamais été en cours déguisé en romains de l'Antiquité

-merde, elles vont nous ressortir toutes nos conneries, fit Damon en regardant Klaus avant de boire à nouveau

-fallait pas en faire autant aussi, fit Jérémie

-tu perds rien pour attendre, p'tit frère, Stef ton tour!

-je n'ai jamais couché dans les vestiaires de l'école

Damon, Klaus, Kol et Eléna prirent leurs verres

-vraiment Eléna? fit Klaus surpris

-et que veux tu, j'ai pas pu résister, par contre pas très confortable...

-oh mon Dieu! ma soeur a une vie sexuelle! dit Damon

-en même temps j'ai 17 ans Damon, tu aurais du t'en douter... Kathe à toi.

-je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un prof

-c'est une conspiration, fit Damon en buvant son verre

-je n'ai jamais teint les vêtements de mon frère, fit Kol

-hey! firent Klaus et Damon avant de boire

-je n'ai jamais kidnappé une autruche, dit Jérémie

-oh putain, elle date celle là, fit Klaus

-merde, dit Damon va falloir ressortir toutes leurs conneries si on ne veut pas perdre la face devant la jeunesse!

-hum... je ne me suis jamais teint les cheveux en vert! fit Klaus

Rébékah bu son verre et dit

-no comment!

-okay, je n'ai jamais donné de surnom débile à un ami, fit sournoisement Eléna

-tu avais promis Eléna! fit Damon

-oui de ne pas lui dire, ce que je n'ai pas fait!

-mon Dieu! ma soeur est démoniaque! fit il en buvant, c'est bon j'ai trouvé! je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille!

-Seigneur, fit Kol en voyant les jumelles boire, les détails!

-même pas en rêve pervers! firent elles en coeur

le jeu continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, c'est pourquoi en ce samedi matin, Klaus, Damon et Kol avaient l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants été en train de danser la macarena dans leurs tête.

-je ne jouerais plus jamais contre vos soeurs! fit Kol à Damon, elles sont trop machiavéliques pour moi... surtout quand elles se liguent avec Békah... oh ma tête...

un éclat de rire les fit grogner.

-on vous avez prévenus qu'il ne fallait pas jouer contre elles, vous avez voulu tenter, maintenant assumez! fit Jérémie

- en plus elles sont en bas avec Elijah, donc je pense que Klaus va souffrir aujourd'hui, dit Stefan

-mon Dieu, elles sont infatigables! geignit Damon, l'est qu'elle heure?

-11 heures 30, pourquoi?

-je suis en retard, j'ai un truc important à faire, je vous rejoins après, fit Damon en sautant du lit malgré sa gueule de bois, il quitta la pièce en courant.

-il va ou? demanda Stefan à Klaus

-je ne sais pas, répondit celui ci, il a tendance à beaucoup disparaître depuis la rentrée, je me demande si il ne prépare pas un mauvais coup sans moi...

-moi je pense qu'il voit quelqu'un, que c'est sérieux, mais qu'il ne veut pas faire scandale alors, ils se voient en cachette, fit Jérémie

-toi tu es au courant de quelque chose, dit Stefan en regardant son frère

-disons qu'ils n'ont pas été très discret, je me demande depuis quand ça dur? mais bon ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Damon est majeur alors...

-je sais qu'il avait rencontré, quelqu'un avant de venir en Amérique, mais ce n'était que virtuel, fit Stefan

-ouai ben là c'était plus charnel que virtuel, tu peux me croire!

QUELQUE PART DANS MYSTIC FALLS

-enfin tu es là, fit une voie dans l'ombre, tu en as mis du temps!

-désolé, on a joué jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et ce matin le réveil a été un peu dur.

-tu as encore essayé de battre tes soeurs à un jeu d'alcool?

-euh ouai...

-Damon, tu es désespérant, tu sais qu'elles sont plus forte que toi.

-embrasse moi au lieu de m'engueler

la silhouette sortie de l'ombre, le saisi par la nuque pour l'approcher de ses lèvres.

-tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu donnes des ordres, fit Alaric avant de l'embrasser. ce que aucun d'eux n'avez remarqué, c'était la jeune fille qui était à l'autre bout de la rue, et qui n'avait pas perdue une miette de l'échange, elle l'avait même filmé. une preuve pour faire renvoyer ce cher Monsieur Saltzman, et pour que ce vaut rien Damon retourne de là ou il vient afin qu'elle puisse retrouver sa place au prêt de ses cousines... oui, elle allait montrer cette vidéo au principal qui se chargerait de faire le nécessaire... sans que l'on sache que ça venait d'elle évidemment...

MANOIR MIKEALSON

-donc tu veux devenir prof? dans quel domaine? demanda Katherina à Elijah

-Histoire, en fait je vient de passer mon dernier examen de rattrapage, je commence la semaine prochaine, dans votre lycée.

-ça veut dire qu'il va falloir te vouvoyer?

-et bien, malheureusement, oui

au même, instant Esther entra dans la pièce,

-les filles appelez vos frères je doit vous parler.

-bien, fit Eléna en sortant pour aller chercher ses frères

-rien de grave, Madame Mikealson?

-j'ai bien peur que si...

-un problème maman? demanda Klaus qui était descendu en même temps que les deux frères.

-oui, Damon à des problèmes, le sherif Forbes vient de m'appeler, elle vient d'arrêter le petit ami de votre frère

-au mon Dieu, fit Jérémie, qui les a dénoncé?

-une vidéo anonyme apparemment, je dois y aller je vous emmène avec moi

-qui est cet homme, demanda Eléna redoutant la réponse

-Alaric Saltzman, votre professeur d'Histoire


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Lea Michealson et Fleur d'Ange pour leurs reviews. j'espère que la suite vous plaira**

Chapitre 6

POSTE DE POLICE, MYSTIC FALLS

-Monsieur Salvatore est majeur dans son pays, fit Esther, je ne voit donc pas ou est le problème.

-c'est son professeur! fit le principal

- au vous voulez jouer sur ce terrain là? dans ce cas je pourrais mentionner, lors du procès que vous voulez intenter à Monsieur Saltzman, que vous êtes homophobe!

-c'est totalement faux!

-alors pourquoi ne pas avoir donné suite lorsque, le dit professeur vous a rapporté que l'on avez tenus des propos homophobes contre Monsieur Salvatore.

-je suis sur qu'ils ont tout inventé! je suis certain que Mademoiselle Petrova ne pourrait avoir ce genre de propos.

-donc selon vous Mesdemoiselles Guilbert, Forbes, Bennett et Mikealson sont des affabulatrices?

-oui!

-Bien sheriff Forbes, je pense que j'en ai fini. on se revoit au procès! je suis sure que cela pourrait être intéressant.

MANOIR MIKEALSON

-ou est Damon? demanda Klaus aux jumelles

- à l'étage, il ne veut pas qu'on le dérange, fit Eléna, tu étais au courant?

-non, et d'après ce que je sais seul Jérémie le savait mais pas parce qu'ils lui ont dit, juste parce qu'il les a surpris. vous savez qui a fait ça?

-j'ai une petite idée, mais je ne peux pas le prouver malheureusement...

- que va t il se passer pour Monsieur Saltzaman? demanda Katherina

- dans le meilleur des cas il sera viré dans le pire des cas c'est la prison, mais nous ne sommes pas américains, donc ils ne peuvent pas dirent que Damon est mineur, enfin normalement... ils pourront juste jouer sur le côté relation prof-élève... fit Klaus

- je vais voire Damon! fit Eléna

à l'étage, Damon était étendu sur le lit de Klaus et il fixait le plafond totalement à l'ouest.

-tu sais la solution n'est pas au plafond, dit sa soeur, en s'allongeant à côté de lui

-tu sais qui a filmé?

-j'ai ma petite idée, et je peux te jurer que notre vengeance sera à la hauteur du méfait!

-tu sais on voulait vous le dire...

-j'imagine que les heures de retenues ont été bénéfiques...

-je veux pas qu'il aille en prison, fit Damon

-il n'ira pas, tu n'es pas américain, d'un point de vu légal, tu es majeur, donc le seul risque c'est qu'il perde sont boulot...

-hummm. Eléna? tiens vous pourriez mettre ça en musique? demanda t il en lui tendant une feuille

-t'inquiète pas grand frère on le fera.. allez viens avec nous, je suis sure que Klaus a du trouver comment embêter son frère...

SALLE DE CHANT, MYSTIC HIGH

-vas y joue, fit Eléna à Stefan qui était au piano

_Damon_

when I was in the 3rd grade  
I thought that I was gay  
Cause I could draw, my uncle was  
And I kept my room straight  
I told my mom, tears rushing down my face  
She's like, "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-K"  
Sure but, yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she ?  
Bunch of stereotypes all in my head  
I remember doing the math like  
"Yeah, I'm good in little league"  
A preconceived idea of what it all meant  
But those who like the same sex had the characteristics  
The right-wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made rewiring of a pre-disposition  
Playing God  
Aw nah, here we go  
America the brave  
Still fears what we don't know  
And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written 3,500 hundred years ago  
I don't know

_Katherina_  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm [x4]

_Damon_  
If I was gay  
I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately ?  
"Man, that's gay"  
Gets dropped on the daily  
We've become so numb to what we're sayin'  
Our culture founded from oppression  
Yeah, we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other "faggots"  
Behind the keys of a message board  
A word routed in hate  
Yet our genre still ignores it  
Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color  
Complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that lead people to walk-outs and sit-ins  
Human rights for everybody  
There is no difference  
Live on ! And be yourself !  
When I was in church  
They taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service  
Those words aren't anointed  
And that Holy Water  
That you soak in  
Is then poisoned  
When everyone else  
Is more comfortable  
Remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans  
That have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same  
But that's not important  
No freedom 'til we're equal  
Damn right I support it  
[Trombone]  
I don't know

_Katherina_

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm [x4]

_Damon_  
We press play  
Don't press pause  
Progress, march on!  
With a veil over our eyes  
We turn our back on the cause  
'Till the day  
That my uncles can united by law  
Kids are walkin' around the hallway  
Plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful  
Some would rather die  
Than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper  
Isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law's gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever god you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear  
Underneath it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up

_Katherina_

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm [x4]

Love is patient, love is kind  
Love is patient (not cryin' on Sundays)  
Love is kind (not crying on Sundays) [x5]

-c'est bon, fit Matt, j'ai tout filmé, il n'y à plus qu'a transférer sur le net...

-vas y Donnovan, fit Damon


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

-attends répète? fit Damon

-notre vidéo a été vu plus de 10000 fois cette semaine, elle a fait le tours du monde, répéta Eléna

- oh putain de merde, dit Damon en laissant éclater sa joie

-il y a même un producteur qui veut nous rencontrer... ajouta Katherina

-merci grand frère, grâce à toi on va devenir des supers stars! fit Jérémie

- c'est gé...

Stefan fut coupé par un Caroline en pleurs, qui venait de rentrer dans la salle.

-Caroline! qu'est ce qui se passe?

- c'est Ty... tyler. je viens de le surprendre avec cette garce de Haley!

-je vais le tuer! firent Jérémie, Matt et Stefan

-hey Care, calme toi, fit Eléna en prenant sa meilleur amie dans ses bras

-Eléna, fit la voie de Klaus, tu n'aurais pas... qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda t il en voyant Caroline

-Tyler Lockwood est un homme mort, ainsi que cette pétasse de Haley, répondit Eléna, tu peux gérer le temps que j'aille commettre un double homicide?

-hey, sweetheart, viens là, dit il, fait les souffrir Eléna, sinon c'est moi qui le fait! rajouta t il en regardant la jeune brune

-t'inquiète pas pour ça! répondit elle avec un sourire sadique avant de quitter la pièce suivit par les trois garçons.

-au fait Damon, Alaric est libre, ma mère vient de m'appeler, n'étant pas américain, ils ne peuvent pas le juger pour détournement de mineur,malheureusement il n'a plus le droit d'enseigner...

-il est libre? pour de vrai? demanda Damon

-ouai... pour de vrai, il est chez nous si tu... ah ben apparemment oui il veut... dit il en voyant son meilleur ami partir en courant.

-Klaus? demanda Caroline

-oui Sweetheart? ça va mieux?

-ouai... qui va remplacer Monsieur Saltzman?

-je pense que ce sera mon frère...

-oh tu as un autre frère que Kol?

-deux

-pardon? fit elle en allant s"assoire au piano

-j'ai deux autre frères, fit Klaus, Finn et Elijah. le premier est marié et vie toujours en Angleterre le second vient de finir ses études pour devenir prof d'histoire,dit il en se mettant à gribouiller.

lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Klaus abandonna sa feuille pour rejoindre son cours laissant Caroline aux soins des jumelles qui venaient de rentrer de leur expédition punitive.

-waouh! fit Katherina

-quoi?

-regardez, fit elle en leur montrant la feuille sur laquelle "gribouillait" Klaus

-il est doué, dit Eléna...

sur la feuille on pouvait voir les visages de Caroline, Elena et Katherina, ainsi que Damon, Stefan, Jérémie,Kol, Rébékah, et deux autres personnes que Caroline ne connaissait pas.

-qui sont ses deux hommes?

-Finn et Elijah, ses frères aînés

-je ne savais pas que Klaus dessinait aussi bien, fit Caroline

-il doit rejoindre une école d'art à la rentrée normalement, il est aussi très doué en photographie d'après mon frère, dit Eléna

-il parait que Monsieur Saltzman est libre.

-ouai Damon nous a envoyé un message, je me demande juste qui doit le remplacer? demanda Katherina

-d'après Klaus ça doit être son frère, Elijah, il vient d'avoir son diplôme...

-oh non! fit Katherina...

-qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Caroline

-il se trouve que Katherina a légèrement craqué sur le futur professeur Mikealson, et je suppose que cette nomination tombe plutôt mal...

-oh mince! fit Caroline, décidément vous n'avez pas de chance...

-hum, dit Katherina, mais il me semble que toi tu as de la chance, il se trouve que se cher Niklaus est célibataire.

-oh, je.. il est charmant c'est certain, mais... je ... je ne pense pas qu'une fille comme moi l'intéresse..

-Klaus ne dessine que les personnes qu'il trouve digne d'intérêt, fit la voie de Stefan, on est convoqué chez le principal..

-je vois, dit Eléna, on va surement se faire renvoyer...

-non , fit Katherina peut être une mise à l'épreuve...

- on verra bien, répondit son frère, il faut qu'on mette le main sur Jérémie..

-cours de bio, normalement.

-okay, allons à l'échafaud... finirent les jumelles

BUREAU DU PRINCIPAL

-ceci est un comportement inadmissible dans mon établissement! s'en prendre à des camarades, les humilier de la sorte! mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris?je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part Mesdemoiselles et Monsieur Guilbert!

-on s'ennuyait, fit insolemment Eléna

-Mademoiselle Guilbert n'aggravez pas votre cas!

-Monsieur le principal, vous avez porté plainte contre mon frère, vous nous avez traité de menteuses! alors excusez moi, mais je pense que vous ne savez pas dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes mis en vous en prenant à notre famille! ceci n'est pas une menace, au cas ou il vous viendrait à l'idée de porter plainte pour ça. c'est une mise en garde! maintenant, qu'elle est notre sanction pour avoir reversé de la peinture sur la tête de nos "camarades"?

-Normalement c'est l'exclusion. mais vous allez avoir une mise à l'épreuve, à la moindre écartade vous êtes renvoyés. vous mesdemoiselles Guilbert ainsi que vos frères! suis je assez clair?

-mais bien sure, monsieur. répondit Katherina avec un sourire hypocrite

MAISON DES GUILBERT

-donc vous avez reçu une mise à l'épreuve? la moindre connerie est vous êtes renvoyé? demanda Damon

-ouai, donc le truc c'est de se venger sans que l'on puisse remonter à nous... fit Eléna

- ça doit pouvoir se faire, répondit Damon, ils n'ont jamais réussis à savoir qui avez repeint le gymnase...

-donc j'avais raison c'était bien toi, fit Stefan à son frère

- ouai, mais c'était un défis mon honneur était en jeu! répondit Damon$

- et c'est suite à ça que le lycée de Klaus c'est transformé en piscine géante?

- je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, fit innocemment Damon

- okay, donc on va avoir besoin du psychopathe qui te sert de meilleur ami et de toi pour avoir quelques idées bien folles! fit Jérémie

- il serait ravis que tu le traites de psychopathe, répondit Damon en souriant, bon je vais appeler les renforts, je reviens..

-et pour le producteur? on fait quoi? demanda Jérémie

- on l'appel et on voit ce qu'il nous propose, répondit Stefan, on a rien à perdre...

- okay, fit Damon, il arrive... et il n'est pas seul...

- il est avec qui? firent les jumelles en coeur

-une blonde avec un fort caractère...

- Rébékah?

-non, l'autre blonde au fort caractère...

-Caroline?!

-ouai, il lui fallait un model pour le projet qu'il dit envoyer à son école donc il lui a demandé et visiblement elle lui a dit oui...

- et en quoi c'est choquant? demanda la voie de Klaus

- en rien, mais fait attention elle va fuir en courant quand elle va entendre tes exploits,rigola Damon

- j 'imagine que vous ne leur avez pas raconté, fit Caroline au jumelles

- non on garde notre part de mystère... fit Eléna

- je sens qu'on va apprendre des choses ce soir, fit Stefan

- et mettre un colorant dans l'eau des douches? demanda Klaus

-déjà fait, répondit Caroline

-mon Dieu, vous êtes pires que nous les filles, fit Damon

- je sais! transformer le bureau du principal en porcherie! fit Klaus tout fière de son idée puis il vit la tête des filles

-non?... vous avez vraiment...

- en litière géante, lui répondit Jérémie, d'ailleurs Matt nous a aidé sur ce coup là si je me souviens bien?

- quoi? tu participes à toutes leurs conneries? demanda Klaus

- bien sure!

- j'ai une idée, vous avez bien dit qu' un producteur vous avez appelé? demanda Caroline

- oui, mais je vois pas...

- tourner un clip dans le lycée, Eléna en regardant Caroline, tu sais que normalement il ne doit pas savoir que c'est nous...

- oui, mais ça se sera pour votre grand départ, vous savez comme les jumeaux Weasley dans Harry Potter, le coup final! en attendant il faudrait, je sais pas, repeindre las couloirs avec des couleurs plus vives, faire une réserve de boules puantes, déclencher l'alarme, faire de fausse annonces au micro, pirater le système du lycée, pour ça il faut que j'appel Matt... finit Caroline

- mais vous êtes pire que nous en fait, fit Damon

- non mon frère, on est meilleur, répondit Jérémie


End file.
